


morning after

by OllieDeclan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, They're so cute and Tsukishima's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDeclan/pseuds/OllieDeclan
Summary: Hinata wakes to Tsukishima's chest and thinks maybe this isn't so scary after all.





	morning after

Hinata felt consciousness spur at his fingertips and blossom, slowly, to the rest of his body. His thought process was fuzzy, hazy around the edges and vague. Last night – driving to Tsukishima's, cuddling up on the couch, making out – came to him in stages. 

The stick-like body under him was warm and recognizably bare, skin under his cheek and torso rising and falling with a barely-there stutter. The hand kneading at his scalp is gentle and its actions rehearsed – Hinata would not be able to count the times he'd woken to hands teasing his hair – and it almost willed him back to sleep. 

Even though it should have, the fact that they were both naked didn't trouble Hinata. It made him feel good if he was honest. 

"'inata?" The body below him mumbled.   
"Mmm..."   
"It's nearly 9, do you want some breakfast?"   
"Yeah..." 

Tsukishima didn't move for another few minutes, so Hinata lifted his head, making eye contact. He looked like he was trying to will himself back to sleep. But he looked beautiful, ethereal in every sense of the word, and Hinata hauled himself up to press a kiss to those tugged up lips. 

"Mhhh.." Tsukishima groaned into the kiss, pushing on Hinata's chest, "we should get up."   
Hinata tilted his head and pouted, "just a few minutes of kissing? Please?"   
"A 'few minutes' is going to turn into another hour in bed, and at some point we need to get ready for lunch with Suga." 

Hinata grunted and flopped over, mimicking Tsukishima's pose and staring up at the roof. 

The boy next to him rose, and only then did it dawn on Hinata that -   
"Holy shit!"   
"What?" Tsukishima asked, pulling boxers up over lightly-bruised thighs and picking one of his old hoodies up off the usually-immaculate floor.   
"We had- y'know, we did it last night."   
Tsukishima looked at him through eyelashes, a smirk growing, "what? Didn't think you'd ever have the game to get into my pants?"   
Hinata choked, "th-that's not what I mean! Just," he tugs at his hair, trying to yank the words out of his skull, "it was good, and you were good." 

The taller boy let out a chortle, throwing a shirt at Hinata's face, "I know I'm good; you don't need to remind me."   
He watched, almost lovingly, as Hinata fought with the shirt to find the holes. It ended up backwards and inside out, but neither cared. 

"Sho?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Put on some pants and brush your hair, you look like shit."   
"Stingyshima!" 

Tsukishima hummed as he cooked, filling the open room with domestic intimacy. He couldn't help but grin when Hinata's stomach grumbled, nor when the other's head almost hit the table with exhaustion.   
It was almost comedic when he managed to wake him with the smell of onigiri and coffee, nose searching for the plate before his eyes did. 

"Kei?"   
"Mhm?"   
"I love you, and not just for the food."   
Tsukishima giggled, "I love you too, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> another rarepair fluff fic. i'm so gay.
> 
> please let me know if you have any requested rarepairs/multiships you want me to do in the near future.
> 
> if anyone wants to know; hinata tops, i don't make the rules.


End file.
